The laptop computer is a compact and portable computer that minimizes the size of all of the electronic devices inside the casing with a thickness not exceeding more than two magazines. Reducing the size of the computer results in a reduced weight and a higher portability, substantially with the same performance as a desktop computer.
Because of the reduced size of the newer personal computers, it is necessary to pack the components into a smaller space. However, the more tightly packed the components are, the more difficult it is to assemble and disassemble a computer. For example, it is difficult for a computer owner or repair person to perform warranty repair work if the computer configuration does not provide easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement during the life of the computer. In densely packed housings, it is often necessary to go through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component which must be tested or replaced. This can be extremely expensive and time consuming.
This is especially so if many screws must be removed and then replaced to re-assemble the computer after the repair work has been completed.
One common problem is the loss or misplacement of screws once they are removed. A worker often spends much wasted time looking for screws to replace. This problem is exacerbated if the screws are special to a particular location on the computer. Thus, not only might a screw be misplaced and then must be retrieved, some screws must be exactly replaced. This makes the problem even more wasteful and annoying.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for avoiding the annoying and time-consuming problem of losing the screws removed from a laptop computer during a repair operation while also expediting the replacement of those screws during the re-assembly process.